


We had a Fight yesterday

by Daskleine



Series: Dragon Age Oc Friday [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Holding Hands, Tumblr Fic, being stubborn, moring after fighting, my oc ayume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daskleine/pseuds/Daskleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you Hate it, too? Need to apologize? Even if you know you are right?<br/>Well, Now Iam lying alone in our bed, staring at the ceiling. Goddamn it.  </p>
<p>We had a fight yesterday, a big and nasty one…</p>
            </blockquote>





	We had a Fight yesterday

We had a fight yesterday, a big and nasty one… I slept on my side of the bed and he on his. He didn’t even try to approach me, not even to share some sort of comfort, I mean snuggles. He should have tried. Now it feels like I am lying alone in our bed, staring at the ceiling. Goddamn it.  
I don’t know if I feel sorry or not, maybe… But he was more wrong than me. He needs to apologize, not me! I always apologize first! … Ok maybe not always… Maybe… Yeah it’s just… Ok it’s not that often to be honest but the majority of it ok?

He is just too damn stupid and stubborn!

I don’t even feel like saying sorry anymore. He was wrong, and the fact that he actually hurt me… What he said… Maybe I should give him credit, I did hurt him too. But he started the argument… aaand that’s a bad excuse, I know. I just couldn’t be quiet and let him have it when I know I’m right!

I really don’t feel like saying sorry, but I don’t know how long we will be in this mood.  
I miss him.  
I really miss him.

How every morning he wraps his arms around me and simply snuggles me or even sometimes, when he puts his chin on my head, he mumbles a good morning and drifts right back to sleep. How he always keeps me warm. Just how we stayed in bed, being lazy. Not wanting to get up for the typical morning. Five more minutes please.

I can smell something, it’s coming from downstairs. It’s a really nice smell, like bread freshly made, and came right out of the oven. Nice and soft and warm. The smell of coffee… Could it be?

I get up slowly; I don’t even bother to change into something more casual to be around the house, just going with my old shirt and boxers.  
I make sure to peek in our bathroom on the way down, just to see my reflection in the mirror on how I look and caught the scent of his shampoo, he’s still at home I guess. His dirty clothes were still lying around on the floor. Geeeez, like always. How many times have I told him?

The old wooden staircase cracks under my bare feet. It’s cold, but not in a bad way. It’s more like a cold summer day when you wake up early in the morning. It’s nice and warm but there’s that small breeze that makes it feel very nice. The smell comes from the kitchen. I walk on my tiptoes. Making my way down the stairs to have a sneak peek in the kitchen from the door frame. Making sure I’m not spotted.

My eyes widen, why am I even surprised? Alistair was standing there, preparing the table. Fresh bread was in a small wooden basket with honey, peanut butter, marmalade, and cheese besides our old styled “I love you” mugs.  
He soon spots me but looks away immediately. Well there goes my cover. He pours fresh orange juice in the glasses and sets the pitcher on the counter. Again, I see his eyes glancing at me. His gaze on me; only for a second…

He silently approaches one of the wooden chairs, worn out and the colour already faded. He takes a seat and looks at me, followed by a glance to the chair next to him.

I do it and walk slowly, taking the seat beside him, awkwardly quiet.  
Alistair begins to cut the bread and hands me two slices, like every morning, but this time without a smile. There’s a sick feeling in my stomach, almost like a twist.

It hurts. I hate this silence between us; I hate this “I am mad at you” atmosphere. We are both too proud to apologize, none of us want to take the first step.  
We are both just eating, staring stupidly in different directions, how childish of us. How childish of me. I want to breathe, this is stupid and I hate it.

Slowly, very slowly I stretch out my left hand a bit, not trying to make it obvious. He doesn’t look up, good! … Not good! No! Pay attention!  
Carefully I let my pinky and ring finger sneak over to his side where his hand clawed his chair and… Veeery veeeeery carefully poke his fingers with mine.

Just poking or maybe it turns into caressing, I don’t know what but it that does the trick.  
His hand jerks a little bit; I don’t pull back, even if I want to. I focus my eyes on his hand, noticing every feature, slowly making my way of my fingertips down to his pinkie.

His grip loosens up soon; he stretches out his pinkie and ring finger as well, holding mine now. I look up, catching his eyes, he was sad… But somehow his gaze was sweet.

A small smile could be seen in the corner of my lips. I interlace our fingers together, holding his hand.

He sighs.

“I’m Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG. My first work here. Please please give me critism and opinions I want to procress =3.
> 
> I posted it on [my Tumblr](http://thatcrazylittlethingy.tumblr.com/post/122580226727/we-had-a-fight-yesterday), but I thoughed, Hey, I have ao3 soooo....Tiny Domestic Au for OC Friday on a saturday…hahaha.
> 
> Oc Friday of Dragon Age from [dry0z](http://dyr0z.tumblr.com/post/120277690822/im-inviting-everyone-to-participate-this-small%22)  
> Beautiful Betareader: [Elyz Heartos](http://elyz-heartos.tumblr.com/) and my Bae [scarlet-marionette ](http://scarlet-marionette.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading<3


End file.
